Kazahaya y los gatos
by Ayuru-chan
Summary: [Rikuo x Kazahaya] [Sólo dos capítulos] Kakei encarga a Rikuo y Kazahaya buscar un gatito color canela, con los ojos oscuros y una herida en la oreja izquierda ...lo que nadie sabe son las consecuencias que traerá para Kazahaya.
1. Chapter 1

**oOo**

•·.·´¯·.·• **K**_a_za**h**_a_ya** y **_l_os** g**_a_to**s** **•**·.·´¯·.·•

**oOo**

-Estúpido gato! Estúpido encargo! Estúpido Kakei!

-Es que no vas a parar de despotricar durante toda la tarde?

Kazahaya le miró enfadado.

-Verás, Rikuo... tengo frío, tengo hambre, tengo sueño, y sobre todo tengo ganas de asesinar a Kakei.

-Y eso?

-... Estúpido Rikuo...

Kazahaya se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar a paso ligero, dejando atrás a Himura. Kakei les había encargado buscar un gato. Color canela, les había dicho. Con los ojos oscuros y una herida en la oreja izquierda. A Kazahaya le había parecido un encargo fácil, es más, anteriormente habían cumplido un trabajo parecido buscando a aquél gatito que después se les había escapado. Pero esta vez era diferente. Tres días. Tres. Tres puñeteros días buscando al puñetero gatito. Y Kazahaya estaba más que harto, porque además hacía un frío que pelaba y encima Rikuo sólo hacía aquello que mejor se le daba hacer: fastidiar(le)

Se dejó caer abatido en el primer banco que encontró, y cerró los ojos. Sintió cómo Rikuo se sentaba a su lado. No pronunciaron palabra durante un largo rato, hasta que Kazahaya volvió a abrir los ojos con cansancio.

-No lo encontraremos nunca- sentenció con la vista al frente.

-Tal vez.

-No crees que lo mejor sería ir a decirle a Kakei que lo dejamos estar?

-Tal vez.

-Mm... pero estará con Saiga.

- Tal vez.

-Qué crees que estará haciendo con Saiga? O qué estará haciendo Saiga con él? Puede que...?

- Tal vez.

-Aaah, ya lo entiendo todo! Nos han mandado a nosotros a buscar algo que en realidad no existe para quedarse ellos dos... solos... haciendo...- en ese momento Kazahaya puso una cara muy extraña, mezcla de asco y sorpresa- ...no puede ser... verdad? T-tú crees que... Kakei y Saiga... Saiga y Kakei...

-...

-...

- Tal vez...

-Podrías dejar de decir "Tal vez"? Me estás poniendo de los nervios, Rikuo!- Rikuo se limitó a dedicarle una de sus mejores miradas asesinas-. Será mejor que volvamos... aunque nos quedemos sin paga, mejor eso a morirnos de frío en el banco de un parque- se levantó sin muchos ánimos-. De todas maneras, jamás encontraremos ese gato...

Se puso en pie, y por poco se cae cuando algo pasó entre sus pies. Trastabilló, pero cayó en los brazos de Rikuo. Alzó la vista esperando encontrarse con la mirada burlona de su compañero, pero Rikuo no le hacía caso. Su mirada estaba fija en el suelo, un poco por delante de donde se encontraban. Kazahaya giró un poco la cabeza, y entonces lo vio.

Un gato. Color canela. Con los ojos oscuros y una herida en la oreja izquierda.

Kazahaya se soltó precipitadamente de los brazos de Rikuo y se agachó delante del animal. Dios, si Kakei no hubiera especificado que lo quería ver vivo, se habría hecho un bolso con él. El gatito dejó de lamerse la pata y le miró a los ojos. Y Kazahaya no pudo apartar la vista de esa mirada.

-Qué pasa con el gato...?- preguntó Rikuo inclinándose sobre su compañero- Es pariente tuyo o algo?

Para su sorpresa, Kazahaya no contestó. Le pasó la mano por delante de los ojos. Le movió un poco del hombro. Le pellizcó una mejilla (sin mucha suavidad). Pero Kazahaya no reaccionaba. Esto ya se pasaba de raro. Miró al gato, también estaba inmóvil. Y entonces el cuerpo de Kazahaya cayó hacia atrás, y Rikuo consiguió sujetarle en el último momento.

-Hey, estúpido, reacciona!

Le miró a los ojos, pero no tenían vida. Comenzó a asustarse de veras, pero en ese momento las pupilas de Kazahaya se alargaron hasta convertirse en dos líneas muy finas y sus ojos se hicieron más rasgados, más alargados, más... felinos.

-Tú, bastardo, suéltame!

Pero Kazahaya no había abierto la boca. Entonces, quién...? Rikuo miró al gato. El gato miró a Rikuo. Y entonces lo entendió todo.

-Ahora sí eres un gatito.

-Cállate! No sé que ha pasado! Qué estás haciendo conmigo? Por qué eres tan grande? Desde cuándo tengo tanto pelo? QUÉ HACES?- Rikuo había dejado el cuerpo de Kazahaya sobre el banco y se había agachado a recoger al gato-. Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame!

-Seguro?- Kazahaya miró hacia abajo desde los brazos de Rikuo.

-Mejor no me sueltes- le clavó las uñas en la camiseta.

-Jeje nunca pensé que pudieras llegar a ser tan mono.

-No soy mono! Soy un gato! Estoy en el cuerpo del maldito gato! Un momento... eso significa que el gato está dentro de mi cuerpo?- Kazahaya (versión gato) trepó hasta el hombro de Rikuo y miró por encima de él. Pero Rikuo se giró hacia el banco y el gatito quedó de espaldas.

-Hey!- Rikuo le cogió entre los brazos con cuidado y lo acomodó lo mejor que supo. Kazahaya le agradeció interiormente el gesto, pero mordió el dedo de Rikuo cuando éste se rió.

-No tiene gracia!

-Sí la tiene, créeme.

En el banco, Kazahaya, o mejor dicho, el gato en el cuerpo de Kazahaya, se lamía la mano derecha tranquilamente, sentado de una manera extraña y balanceando la pierna izquierda. Kazahaya, entre los brazos de Rikuo, notó cómo se le erizaban los pelos de la espalda.

-Eh, tú! Devuélveme mi cuerpo!

El chico dejó de lamerse la mano y miró al gatito a los ojos. Esbozó una sonrisa con burla y siguió con su tarea de asearse.

-Mierda...

Rikuo sonrió y alargó la mano.

-Eh... minino... ven aquí, bonito...

El chico del banco volvió a alzar la vista, pero esta vez se levantó y fue derechito hacia Rikuo. Maulló suavemente y dejó que Rikuo le acariciara la cabeza.

-No hagas eso!- desde los brazos de Rikuo, Kazahaya comenzó a ponerse nervioso. No quería admitirlo, pero no le había gustado que Rikuo le acariciara la cabeza a aquél... gato... y no a él.

-Está bien, está bien... volvamos a la perfumería- dejó a Kazahaya en el suelo con cuidado. Sabrás andar?

-Pues claro!- y se cayó de bruces al suelo.

-Parece que no controlas mucho tu nuevo cuerpo, eh?- tan sólo recibió un gruñido de protesta por parte de Kazahaya-. Anda, ven aquí-. Lo cogió con cuidado y lo acomodó en su pecho. Kazahaya hundió su cara en el cuello de Rikuo y ronroneó un "gracias" muy flojito. Rikuo esbozó una sonrisa y, cargando al gatito con un brazo y cogiendo de una mano al cuerpo de Kazahaya, se dirigió a la perfumería.

**oOo**

-Saiga, deja de reírte!

-Es que... es que... pff...- y arrancó un nuevo ataque de risa.

-No tiene ninguna gracia!

Por toda respuesta, las carcajadas de Saiga se hicieron aún más estridentes.

-Vamos, Saiga, deja al chaval- Kakei acababa de entrar en la habitación-. Parece ser que os costó bastante encontrara al gatito eh?

-Pues... bastante...- reconoció Rikuo.

-Vaya... pues más os va costar encontrar una forma de que Kazahaya regrese a su cuerpo.

Kazahaya se echó a llorar. Saiga hacía enormes esfuerzos por aguantarse la risa.

-Hasta entonces, Saiga y yo cuidaremos del cuerpo de Kazahaya.

Kazahaya se puso blanco. Saiga puso cara de pervertido. Kazahaya rompió otra vez a llorar. Y Saiga se rió por lo bajo.

-Mejor pensado, YO cuidaré del cuerpo de Kazahaya- Kakei temía por la integridad física del cuerpo del muchacho-. Rikuo-, llamó al chico-, tú te encargarás de cuidar de Kazahaya versión gato ok?

-Está bien...- la verdad es que no le desagradaba en absoluto la idea. Se levantó del sillón- vamos, gatito.

Kazahaya torció el morro, bajó del sofá de un salto y... quedó tumbado en el suelo.

-...

-...

-...

-Muajajajajaaaaa!

-Saiga! Esto no tiene gracia!

Kakei se levantó del sillón y se llevó a Saiga a rastras. Y Kazahaya se quedó allí, tendido en el suelo y escuchando cómo la escalofriante risa de Saiga se perdía por el pasillo.

-Rikuo...

-Mh?

-No me puedo levantar...

-Vaya, vaya, así que el gatito no controla su nuevo cuerpo y no sabe andar...

-...

-Parece ser que me va a tocar enseñarte a caminar...

**oOo**

-Vamos, Kazahaya, sólo un pasito más!

-No quiero! Me da miedo! Por qué pones esa voz tan rara? Me duelen las patas! No crees que es suficiente por hoy?

-Si no aprendes a andar me tocará cargar contigo hasta que averigüemos la forma de devolverte a tu cuerpo.

-Pues no me importaría...- murmuró mirando hacia el suelo.

Rikuo suspiró y se agachó ante el gatito. Le tomó una pata y con la otra mano le alzó el rostro. Buscó su mirada, pero Kazahaya le evitaba.

-Venga... sólo inténtalo...

-... Está bien...- volvió a ponerse en pie (a cuatro patas XD) e intentó dar un paso. Rikuo sonrió al ver que no se había caído. Kazahaya dio otro paso. Y otro. Y otro más.

-Ves como no era tan difícil?

Kazahaya no contestó, simplemente se alejó de allí trotando hacia las escaleras. Dio un salto y subió el primer escalón de milagro, pero al segundo salto calculó mal las distancias y cayó hasta el suelo. Rikuo le recogió y subió las escaleras con su nueva mascota entre los brazos.

**oOo**

Rikuo se levantó tarde aquél día. Le dolía mucho la espalda y estaba realmente cansado. Se desperezó y estiró las piernas, y su pie topó con algo suave y blandito. Destapó las sábanas con rapidez y suspiró aliviado al ver a Kazahaya enroscado en sus piernas. Comenzó a acariciarle detrás de las orejas, y el gatito ronroneó suavemente.

-Buenos días...- susurró cuando Kazahaya entreabrió los ojos. El gato se estiró, mostrando las uñas, y bajó de la cama de un salto- qué hacías en mi cama, gatito?

-Dormir- y desapareció por una rendija de la puerta. Himura sonrió y se levantó de la cama. Se dio una ducha rápida, y se puso a preparar el desayuno. El gatito estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina, vigilando todos sus movimientos.

-Me siento observado- dijo Rikuo distraídamente mientras preparaba su desayuno-. Qué quieres para desayunar?

-Mmm... leche?

Rikuo ahogó una risa y sacó un cartón de leche de la nevera. La puso en un plato y Kazahaya bajó de un salto cuando Himura vertió el contenido del cartón en un plato. Desayunaron en silencio.

-Kakei me ha dicho que tengo vacaciones hasta que se solucione todo esto.

-Vale...

-No te alegras?

-De qué?

-De que me quede aquí contigo.

Kazahaya bajó la vista y volvió su atención al plato.

-Sí.

-Mm... creo que lo primero que podríamos hacer sería visitar la casa de donde salió ese gato.

-Ese monstruo salió de algún sitio?

-"Ese monstruo" vivía con su dueña hasta que ella murió. Estaba muy enferma, según me ha contado Kakei, y sólo tenía a su gato... y el gato sólo la tenía a ella. Se ve que cuando se quedó solo, comenzó a desarrollar poderes extraños y a hacer destrozos en su barrio.

-Ah...

-Y ahí fue cuando lo encontramos. En fin... será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, no crees?

**oOo**

-Esto está lleno de polvo...

-No te quejes tanto y comienza a buscar algo que nos sea de ayuda.

Estaban en un edificio viejo y desgastado, sucio y lleno de polvo. Kakei les había indicado la dirección, pero no les había advertido de que a aquél lugar le hacía falta una buena limpieza.

Kazahaya iba delante, dando saltitos, y Rikuo iba detrás, palpando las paredes, con miedo de caerse.

-No veo muy bien... Es que nadie se molestó en abrir las cortinas en esta casa? Al menos podría funcionar la instalación eléctrica...

-Rikuo, te vas a chocar con...

Plof! (Rikuo al suelo)

-... ésa cómoda. Estás bien?- saltó sobre la espalda del moreno y se plantó frente a su cara.

-Au... claro, como tú eres un gato y ves bien en la oscuridad, puedes ir alegremente por aquí, pero yo no, sabes?

-Lo siento...- le lamió el rostro. Rikuo se levantó de golpe, tocándose la mejilla con una mano y se dio media vuelta para intentar ocultar un leve sonrojo.

-Voy a abrir las cortinas.

Kazahaya le miró mientras se alejaba, moviendo la cola lentamente.

-Te vas a dar con un sillón- advirtió, y oyó un golpe y un quejido-. Por qué no me haces caso?

-Cállate... los gatos no hablan...

Rikuo llegó hasta las cortinas que colgaban lúgubres en una pared de la habitación y las corrió de un tirón. Comenzó a toser, estaban llenas de polvo, pero al menos había entrado suficiente luz a la estancia.

El gatito se subió a una mesa y comenzó a pasearse por encima. Le vinieron a la mente recuerdos de aquella casa, cuando el gato era el gato y no él, y cuando la mujer que vivía allí todavía vivía. Se sorprendió a sí mismo sintiendo pena por el pobre animal, pero sacudió la cabeza y buscó con la mirada alguna pista. Casi por intuición, bajó de un salto de la mesa y salió del comedor, corriendo por el pasillo. Rikuo le seguía tropezando con los muebles.

-Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado?- preguntó sobándose el brazo, se acababa de pegar con un reloj de pared.

-No lo sé!- gritó el gato. Giró a la izquierda al final del corredor y entró a una estancia grande, quizá la única bien iluminada de toda la casa. Era un dormitorio decorado en colores claros, y se notaba mucho más cuidado que el resto de la casa. Y a los pies de la cama, había una cesta con un cojín de aspecto cómodo. Y sobre el cojín, un collar de gato de color negro. Parecía bastante antiguo.

-Lo he encontrado! Rikuo, lo he encontrado! Rik...- alguien le cogió por atrás y le tapó la boca con una mano. No era Rikuo. Pero le habían inmovilizado de tal forma que no podía ni girar la cabeza. Intentó morder la mano que le apresaba, pero no pudo, y vio con desesperación cómo le sacaban de allí, lejos del collar, lejos de la casa, lejos de... Rikuo.

-Kazahaya!- entró a la habitación, pero no vio a nadie- Kazahaya? Gato estúpido, dónde estás?- miró debajo de la cama. Se mordió el labio inferior-. Kazahaya, en serio, esto no hace gracia.

Los ojos de Rikuo se toparon con el collar. Lo cogió y supo que era lo que estaban buscando. Pero sin su gatito no serviría de nada. Vio la ventana abierta. "Estará afuera", pensó. Así que se guardó el collar en un bolsillo y salió de la casa precipitadamente. Tenía que encontrar a su gatito.

**oOo**

19 de junio de 2006

Me alimento de reviews. Dame de comer.


	2. Chapter 2

**oOo**

•·.·´¯·.·• **K**_a_za**h**_a_ya** y **_l_os** g**_a_to**s** **•**·.·´¯·.·•

**oOo**

Rikuo llegó a la perfumería respirando agitado.

-Kakei! Saiga! Kazahaya ha desaparecido!

Kakei levantó la vista de la caja registradora. A Saiga se le cayó el cigarrillo de la boca.

-Qué?

-No le encuentro! Y si le ha pasado algo? Y si le han atropellado?

-Vale, tranquilízate eh?- Kakei cerró la perfumería y fue a sentarse con Saiga y Rikuo- Qué ha pasado?

-Fuimos a la dirección que nos indicaste... y estuvimos buscando alguna pista... encontré esto- Rikuo sacó de su bolsillo el collar de gato que había encontrado en la casa- pero he perdido a Kazahaya.

-Vaya... pues lo veo bastante mal... no lo vas a pasar bien sin ese gatito aquí, verdad?- preguntó Saiga jugueteando con el collar de gato. Rikuo asintió con la vista baja.

En ese momento, el "otro" Kazahaya entró en la estancia. Rikuo no pudo aguantarlo más. Se levantó y se tiró encima de él, abrazándole posesivamente, apretándole fuerte contra su pecho. Algún día reuniría el valor suficiente como para abrazar al verdadero Kazahaya.

-Estúpido gato...

Kakei le miró con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios y se levantó del sillón. Saiga se le adelantó.

-Vamos a buscar a tu gatito.

**oOo**

-Suéltame! Que me sueltes te digo! Qué quieres hacerme?

El hombre que lo llevaba sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.

-Me voy a forrar contigo. Un gato que habla... nos haremos famosos, hablarán de nosotros en todo el mundo, pequeño. Fantástico...- el hombre aceleró el paso y se metió por un callejón oscuro y sucio.

-Adónde vamos?- gritó Kazahaya, clavándole las uñas al hombre en el antebrazo izquierdo.

-Pero podrías estarte quietecito... eres muy molesto, sabías?

-Más molesto eres tú! Cómo se te ocurre secuestrar a un pobre e indefenso gatito? Qué te he hecho yo para que me secuestres, a ver? Nada! No te he hecho nada! Y si te he hecho algo te jorobas! Seguro que te lo merecías! Suéltame, zoofílico!

-Pero te quieres callar, estúpido? Parece que esté hablando yo solo... Que me miran mal!

-Que te miren, problema tuyo!

-No, si encima la gente va a pensar que estoy poseído o algo así...

-Lo que estás es como una cabra! Dé-ja-me!- clavó las uñas con tanta fuerza que el hombre abrió los brazos y la cara se le crispó en un gesto de dolor. Kazahaya aprovechó y salió corriendo.

-Mierda...- masculló el hombre, pero el gatito ya había desaparecido de su vista.

Kazahaya corrió y corrió sin pensar. Acabó en una calle bastante transitada. Dejó de correr y volvió la vista atrás. Aquél hombre no le seguía. Era ya por la tarde. Estaba cansado, no había comido nada desde que salió de casa con Rikuo y tenía mucha hambre. Su olfato le llevó a una pescadería no muy lejos del lugar. Se plantó en la puerta y esperó. Al poco tiempo salió una mujer con cara de malas pulgas. Miró al gatito con desagrado.

-No tengo nada para ti. Fuera, fuera!

Kazahaya arrugó el morro pero no dijo nada. Dio media vuelta, ofendido, y se dispuso a marcharse, pero algo se lo impidió.

Una red.

Acababan de echarle una red por encima.

-Te tengo, pequeño!

Kazahaya miró sin entender al hombre que le había tirado la red por encima. La mujer sonrió satisfecha.

-Ya era hora. Deberían atrapar a todos los gatos callejeros de los alrededores. Son un verdadero fastidio. Están llenos de garrapatas, a saber dónde habrá estado éste...

-Bueno, señora, para eso estamos nosotros- el hombre esbozó una sonrisa sincera y cogió al gatito por el pescuezo- te llevaré a un sitio donde lo pasarás bien, ya verás. Y si tienes suerte, alguien te adoptará.

La cara de terror de Kazahaya en esos momentos era indescriptible.

**oOo**

-Mamá, mamá, cómprame un gatito!

-Pero hija...

-Yo lo quiero! Quiero un gatito!

Algo se removió en el interior de Rikuo al escuchar a aquella niña.

-Eh, tranquilo- Saiga le puso una mano en el hombro, intentando reconfortarlo-, ya verás como pronto tendrás otra vez a tu gatito-. Rikuo asintió con la vista baja y un nudo en la garganta.

Kakei apareció tras ellos.

-He buscado en la casa donde le viste por última vez y en los alrededores- suspiró- pero no hay nada.

-Ya me lo temía...

-Yo tampoco le he encontrado- Saiga dio una calada a su cigarrillo.

-En este parque tampoco está.

-Aquí es donde el gato y Kudo se intercambiaron, no Rikuo?

-Sí.

Kakei miró alrededor mientras Saiga y Rikuo se sentaban en un banco del parque. Estaba atardeciendo ya, pero aún había bastante gente paseando.

-Parece que va a llover- comentó Saiga mirando al cielo. Kakei y Rikuo le imitaron. Grandes nubarrones negros amenazaban con descargar una tormenta. Rikuo maldijo para sus adentros.

-Mm... tal vez sea mejor que volvamos- Rikuo abrió la boca para protestar-. Mañana seguiremos buscándole.

-Mañana ya es muy tarde!

-Tenemos que irnos.

-Pues yo no voy a volver sin él.

Kakei miró al cielo con el ceño fruncido. Volvió su vista a Rikuo, y él le aguantó la mirada. Comenzaron a caer gotas de lluvia.

-... está bien. Ve a buscarlo. Pero quiero que vuelvas con él, entendido?

-Sí!- a Rikuo le brillaban los ojos. Se dio media vuela para salir corriendo.

-Eh!- Saiga le detuvo- te servirá si le encuentras- le tiró algo, y Rikuo lo cogió por inercia. Era el collar que había encontrado. Sonrió ampliamente y salió corriendo mientras la lluvia le golpeaba en la espalda.

**oOo**

Kazahaya miró por la ventana de la furgoneta. Había comenzado a llover. Torció el morro y miró hacia atrás entre los barrotes. Le habían encerrado en una especie de celda, apilada sobre otras celdas. Y a él justamente le había tenido que tocar la de al lado de la ventana. Podía oír los ladridos del perro de la celda de abajo, parecía enfadado. Normal, la celda era incómoda. Y hacía frío. Y la furgoneta se tambaleaba mucho. Deseó estar en casa con Rikuo, haciéndole la puñeta. Se hizo bolita, enfadado.

Enfadado con Kakei, por el encargo estúpido.

Enfadado con el gato, por estar en su cuerpo.

Enfadado con Saiga, porque sí.

Enfadado con Rikuo, porque no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Y enfadado consigo mismo, por no entender qué era lo que sentía hacia su compañero. Sólo sabía que quería estar con él... y no marcharse de su lado.

La furgoneta se tambaleó violentamente y la celda de Kazahaya se cayó del montón, con más celdas encima. La puerta de su celda se rompió, y el gatito se quedó mirando la puerta que colgaba de las bisagras como si fuera una aparición. Y salió con cuidado. La mayoría de los perros ladraban escandalosamente, y un par de gatos ya se habían escapado por la ventana. Saltó por encima de las celdas que se habían caído hasta llegar como buenamente pudo a la ventana de la furgoneta, y miró hacia fuera. La carretera pasaba muy deprisa ante sus ojos. Seguro que si se tiraba le atropellaban. Sería mejor esperar a que la furgoneta parase y entonces salir disparado en cuanto alguien abriese la puerta trasera... pero para entonces tal vez estarían fuera de la ciudad y no sabría volver...

Un gruñido a su espalda hizo que se diera la vuelta. Un perro grande y feo le miraba enseñando los dientes. El pobre Kazahaya ya no podía más. Salió disparado lejos del perro, pero el animal le siguió por toda la furgoneta. Los otros perros mordían los barrotes de sus celdas y alguno que otro consiguió liberarse y acorralaron al gatito. Kazahaya, asustado, saltó por una ventanilla al asiento del conductor, y éste se pegó tal susto que la furgoneta dio un último bandazo y fue a estrellarse contra la farola más cercana. Mientras el conductor maldecía a grito pelado bajo la lluvia, Kazahaya salió por patas del lugar. Corrió avenida abajo, buscando desesperadamente algún sitio que recordara para poder orientarse y llegar a casa. Acabó llegando al parque donde habían empezado sus problemas.

-Rikuo! Rikuo!- comenzó a llamarle a voz en grito, corriendo por todo el parque. Y cuando ya no pudo más se sentó en el mismo banco donde encontraron al gato. Bajó las orejas mientras la lluvia le empapaba. No sabía cómo volver a la perfumería desde allí, y además estaba demasiado cansado. Se enroscó sobre sí mismo y cerró los ojos, tal vez mañana pudiera volver junto a Rikuo.

Rikuo, Rikuo, Rikuo. No podía sacárselo de la cabeza, no podía parar de pensar en él.

-Ojalá estuviera ahora contigo...

-Kazahaya!- dio un respingo y alzó la cabeza, pero no había nadie frente a él.

-Genial, ahora estoy paranoico...

-Kazahaya!- Rikuo apareció a lo lejos, corriendo. El gatito se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia él. Rikuo se agachó y Kazahaya saltó a su pecho. Estaba temblando.

-Rikuo, Rikuo, Rikuo...

-Ssh... ya pasó, eh?- le temblaba la voz.

-Rikuo, yo...- alzó el rostro, y algo le mojó el morro. No era lluvia. Era una lágrima... de Rikuo. Se asustó un poco- estás... llorando...

-Kazahaya... tenía miedo... miedo de perderte...

El gatito bajó la vista y volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho. Rikuo lo había pasado tan mal como él.

-Prométeme una cosa- murmuró Rikuo mientras abrazaba fuerte a su gatito, como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera-. Prométeme que no volverás a separarte de mí.

-No volveré a separarme de ti.

-Eso espero.

**oOo**

-Frío, frío, frío, frío...

-Saiga, enciende la calefacción- murmuró Kakei, también temblando de frío, quitándose la gabardina y colocándola en el perchero. La lluvia les había pillado desprevenidos y sin paraguas, y tanto Saiga como él estaban calados hasta los huesos.

-Está bien... pero... preferiría entrar en calor de otra manera...- Saiga se abrazó a Kakei por detrás, su aliento en su oído y sus manos en la cintura del rubio.

-Saiga, enciende la calefacción y que no te lo tenga que repetir.

-Jo...- se separó a regañadientes de Kakei y salió en dirección al calentador de gas. Cuando volvió, no encontró a Kakei sentado en un sofá como él esperaba.

-Kakei? Qué haces?

-Busco al gato. Es extraño que no haya venido a saludar...

-Ah...- observó cómo Kakei entraba y salía de las habitaciones, sin encontrar al gato por ninguna parte. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al darse cuenta de algo- Ahm.. etto... Kakei, yo...

-Mh?- el rubio abrió el armario para comprobar que el gato no se había escondido ahí dentro.

-C-creo que no cerré bien la puerta...- el silencio que se apoderó de la habitación comenzó a darle miedo- es que... con las prisas y tal... jaja... (risa nerviosa) tal vez el gato se...- bajó el tono de voz hasta que no fue más que un suave susurro- ...escapó...

-...- Kakei se dio la vuelta y miró a Saiga directo a los ojos (bueno... a las gafas de sol)- ...que has hecho qué?

-Bueno, yo...

-Saiga...

-No quería, de verdad...

-Saiga, te mato... yo te mato...

**oOo**

Los hechos ocurridos a continuación no serán descritos para no herir la sensibilidad de los lectores.

Aún así, la escena censurada podría ajustarse a la perfección al título "la furia de Kakei"

Agradecemos su comprensión.

**oOo**

-Y bien?- Saiga reajustó sus gafas de sol, pero se le volvieron a caer. Y eso que había pegado la patilla con celo lo mejor que había podido- por dónde comenzamos a buscar, jefe?

-Para empezar, no vamos a buscar nada.

-Por que?- Saiga casi gritó.

-Porque llueve y se me estropea el pelo.

-Eh...- pero se calló al oír el crujido de los nudillos de Kakei.

-Además, Rikuo nos prometió que volvería con Kazahaya. Seguro que el gato no se ha escapado sin una razón... ya verás como ellos dos lo arreglarán todo.

-Como quieras...

En realidad, Saiga pensaba que el rubio decía eso para quitarse el muerto de encima, pero no dijo nada. Al fin y al cabo, pensó, Kakei podía ver el futuro... lo que quería decir que lo que Kakei hiciese bien hecho estaba. Y no se atrevía a contradecirle. Si ya antes sabía de antemano lo terrible que podía llegar a ser Kakei, hace sólo unos minutos acababa de confirmarlo. Aún así, Kakei también podía ser muy dulce. Un poco temeroso, se sentó al lado del rubio en el sillón, y al ver que no le apartaba, se recostó sobre sus piernas con cuidado. Kakei esbozó una sonrisa y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. Saiga se relajó.

Desde luego, Kakei podía ser muy dulce.

**oOo**

Rikuo avanzaba por el parque a paso lento, con su gatito en brazos, disfrutando del paseo. Ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a la lluvia que martilleaba sin piedad sobre ambos, y ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra alguna, aunque tampoco había mucho nada que decir. No era un silencio incómodo. El saber que el otro estaba a su lado les reconfortaba a ambos.

Salieron del parque en dirección a la droguería, y Rikuo por casi se cae al chocar con algo que venía corriendo en dirección contraria.

-El gato!- Kazahaya saltó de los brazos de Himura al suelo y se plantó ante su cuerpo. Ahora quizás comprendía un poco más al gato, que le dirigía una mirada algo confusa.

-Se ha escapado de la perfumería?- preguntó Rikuo agachándose. El gato dejó de observar a Kazahaya para mirar a Rikuo con la curiosidad plasmada en sus ojos dorados.

-Eso parece... aunque todavía me tiene que devolver mi cuerpo, no se va a quedar así toda la vida... Espera... Tenemos que volver a la casa del gato! Allí estaba el collar! Si me lo pongo, tal vez...- se calló al ver a Rikuo sostener el collar ante sus ojos- ...el collar...

Sin decir palabra, Rikuo le acarició la cabeza y le colocó el collar en el cuello. Una tenue luz envolvió a Kazahaya y al gato. Rikuo se apartó lentamente al tiempo que la luz se hacía más y más intensa, y se apagaba en un suspiro. Lo siguiente que sintió fue el cabello de Kazahaya haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. El gatito le estaba abrazando. Su gatito le estaba abrazando. Rikuo le correspondió al abrazo, rodeándole la cintura posesivamente, como temiendo que fuera a escaparse. Podía notar los labios de Kazahaya sobre su cuello, curvados en una sonrisa. Himura también sonrió. Había recuperado a su gatito.

-Bienvenido- susurró acariciándole el cabello- ...ya te echaba de menos.

Kazahaya se separó despacio de él y le miró a los ojos.

-Yo también te echaba de menos.

Y entonces le besó. Suave, como si temiera que fuera a rechazarle, Kazahaya besó los labios de Rikuo, quien, después de la sorpresa inicial, le tomó por la nuca y profundizó el beso. Nunca se había sentido tan bien, nunca había sentido ese calor reconfortante por dentro. Kazahaya subió sus manos de la espalda de Rikuo hasta de cuello, y se aferró a él mientras el beso se volvía cada vez más salvaje. Y de repente, se separó de los labios Rikuo con un respingo.

-Qué pasa?

-El gato...- Rikuo miró a los pies de Kazahaya y vio al gatito trepar por la pierna del rubio- ...que me está clavando las uñas...

Rikuo se rió de la mueca de dolor tan graciosa que tenía la cara de Kazahaya en ese momento. El rubio cogió al gato en brazos y besó nuevamente a Rikuo antes de echar a correr hacia la perfumería.

-A ver si me coges!

Rikuo comenzó a correr también, pisando los charcos del camino y sin importarle mucho el estar completamente empapado. Tenía mucho por delante.

**oOo Owari oOo**

Se acabó o.o Os ha gustado? Espero que si... Muchas muchas gracias a las maravillosísimas personas que me dejaron review n/n me subieron muchísimo los ánimos, y para mí cinco reviews ya son muchos jeje me dieron bien de comer xD Paso a contestar reviwitos lindos...

**Liza nightroad:** jeje aquí tienes la continuación, ya ves como no lo dejé tirado n.n ...Y ya puse lo de los reviews anónimos, gracias por avisármelo o.o Te pareció cute? Me alegra eso jeje porque yo me lo pasé muy bien escribiéndolo. Y tienes razón, es una pena que este manga no lo conozca mucha gente, y hay pocos fics... creo que escribiréotro de Lawful Drug más largo... aunque no sé... Tú qué dices? Mil gracias por tu review n.n

**Haku Kazahaya: **Ya lo continué n.n espero que te guste el capítulo... y continúa tu también tu fic, que me tienes enganchada! Besos y muchas gracias por tu review.

**Dark-san86: **Pues al final el (censurado) hijo de (censurado) que se llevó a Kazahaya sólo fue un hombrecillo que pasaba por ahí y que quería hacerse rico con el gato hablador... o.o qué malvado... Pero quién no se lo querría llevar? Con lo mono y kawaii y cute que es y nyahahahahaHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAA(...) o.oU Weno espero que te haya gustao la continuación y gracias por el review.

**Sayuri Black:** Sabes qué pensé cuando ví tu review? "Anda, mi hermana!" xD Esque mi nombre de vampiro es Poppy Black (lo miré en una página de por ahí...) y claro, vi "Sayuri Black" y me hizo gracia n.n. Wenu, de todas formas, gracias por darme de comer! Eftaba muy güeno. Chipi, sólo son dos capis, es cortito... Aunque se podría hacer un epílogo... Nu sé, nu sé...

**Sumire Raion:** Me alegra que te guste n.n. Aquí tienes la continuación, que la disfrutes!

Y bueno... no sé, qué tal un epílogo? Os gustaría? ´Pero para el epílogo necesito una cositaa... un nombre para el gato (aunque si no me decís ninguno ya se lo pongo yo n.n) Weno espero vuestros comentarios... dadme de comer poooooorfaaaa!

Por cierto, si alguien me quiere agregar al msn el mío es tsubaki(barrabaja)236(arroba)hotmail(punto)com, aunque estoy de vacaciones y no me conecto casi nada (aparte de que este verano tuve que formatear el ordenador 5 veces o.o) esque normalmente me conecto más durante el curso xD Weno, ya me despido.

Besos, nos vemos (nos leemos xD)

Tsubaki

18 de julio de 2006


End file.
